


Study Break

by greenteaduck



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteaduck/pseuds/greenteaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and McCoy study (sort of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> For all you people who have just finished exams! Or who have been done for awhile :P  
> Beta'd by the amuhzing [allofspace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace)

Studying at Starfleet was brutal for most students but for Kirk it was mainly just an annoyance. He was a smart guy and frankly, there were better things he could be doing with his time. Kirk was currently sprawled out in his chair, stretched out so that his feet were hitting the wall underneath his desk with a quiet thump. He reached his arms above his head and made a noise in his throat to exaggerate his feeling of restlessness. It had been over two weeks of studying without a single trip to the bar and even longer since he’d gotten any. And it didn’t help that his best friend and roommate was the most studious person Kirk had ever met.

 McCoy was _always_ studying or grumbling about how they should be studying (on the rare occasion that they did get a break). Kirk was really starting to miss those summer nights when they would bar hop and he would try setting McCoy up with someone only for McCoy to bark at him to stop it. And then the night would always end with Kirk going to some girl’s place or some guy’s apartment.

Kirk stopped to think about that for a moment.

All of those times he had left the bar with some faceless fling, he never saw McCoy going home with anyone. It made sense in a way; the man had only just gotten through his whole I’m-divorced-so-the-entire-human-race-is-evil phase and now he seemed to always be set in study mode. But it wasn’t like McCoy hadn’t been hit on since his emotional slump had ended. In fact, there had been plenty of cadets hitting on him in fact. He was the perfect catch too: smart, experienced and pretty fucking hot.

As if on cue, McCoy released a frustrated sigh and the ruffling of his hair interrupted Kirk’s train of thought. Kirk could easily imagine the flop McCoy’s hair would have and how his bangs would be spilling into his eyes. It was a _really_ nice image. Kirk removed his glasses and closed his own eyes with a lazy smile. McCoy had also gotten scruffy looking as per usual during the week before an exam. It wasn’t as if the man totally gave up on hygiene, but skipping a few days of shaving wasn’t uncommon, and sometimes his hair didn’t have the usual look of perfection.

The thought of McCoy’s messy hair excited Kirk more than it should have. He thought about all those times during their shared mandatory classes when he would look over and see McCoy’s hair looking _too_ perfectly styled and how badly he would want to reach out and mess it up right there in class. Kirk gave a tiny hum at the thought, imagining how McCoy would then snap at him for doing that. But his cheeks would probably have a slight blush to them, meaning he was embarrassed or maybe even slightly turned on by it? Kirk put the tip of his glasses to his lips, chewing at it and prodding the tip of it with his tongue distractedly.

He ran a hand towards the fly of his pants, feeling his growing arousal. His lips parted and he released a heavy sigh as he rubbed his thumb against the waistband of his underwear, teasingly playing with it before taking them down. He pulled his cock out of his boxers and thumbed the foreskin over the head of his dick. With a slow and slightly shaky intake of breath, Kirk gritted his teeth to hide the moan that threatened to escape—instead it came out as a loud hiss. But McCoy was probably too deep into study mode to notice.

 &&&

There was no way McCoy would get a damn thing done if all he could hear was Kirk touching himself literally a few feet away. He had a permanent curl to his lip in annoyance but it was turning into a full out snarl at the sound of Kirk unzipping his pants. A hiss came from Kirk that caused McCoy’s cock to perk up in interest. He then knew he had to do something about this.

Ever since they’d met on the shuttle to Starfleet and he’d seen Kirk’s pretty, pink mouth wrapped around the head of his flask, he’d had this silly sort of crush on him. And Leonard McCoy was way too old for a goddamn crush on a kid. He had tried his best to just get over his little “phase” but it was difficult when the guy was his roommate and always invited him to go drinking. Then there was always that pang of jealousy that drifted through his drowsy head after a few drinks when he would see Kirk leave with a giggling girl or a guy who could probably bench press McCoy. There was that one time, however, where Kirk and McCoy had jerked each other off in an alley after a particularly drunken night.

Kirk had most likely forgotten all about it, but McCoy definitely hadn’t.

And now Kirk was jacking off only a few feet away. _Great_. McCoy wasn’t sure what he did in a previous life but it was either something really bad or something really, really good. And now he was paying for it.

  &&&

Kirk bit his lip to keep from moaning but it was a futile effort. He was almost fully erect now, his cock thankful to have some much needed attention, and he couldn’t hide the noises anymore. His glasses and PADD were sitting, forgotten, on his desk as he set up a good, steady rhythm pumping his dick. There was a desperate need for lube but Kirk was pretty sure that if he chanced popping open a bottle or ripping open a packet then McCoy would definitely know something was up.

Kirk gave a breathy laugh at his own pun--which he immediately regretted when he heard an annoyed groan from McCoy.

“Alright, enough, Jim,” McCoy said as his chair scraped against the ground. Kirk felt his blood run cold in embarrassment as McCoy’s footsteps headed towards him.

“Oh! No, wait!” Kirk tried to move to cover his open pants and obvious erection. “Don’t! Listen, I can explain!”

“You’re distracted.” McCoy reached down into Kirk’s lap from behind him and grabbed his cock roughly. “I’m trying to help.”

Kirk moaned at the contact. “I wouldn’t exactly call this _helping_ the problem...” His head fell back onto McCoy’s shoulder as he purred appreciatively and his legs spread for easier access, immediately accepting this new situation. His hands rested on McCoy’s forearms and ran up and down them as he poked his tongue out to taste McCoy’s neck curiously.

“Stop that,” McCoy snapped and used his forehead to push Kirk’s face away from his skin. “Once you’re done, I’m going back to studying.”

The way his cock was being jerked roughly, Kirk believed it wouldn’t take too long for him to come and he whined at the thought of this being over. And with McCoy so close and his hands already in Kirk’s pants, there was no way he could pass this up.

With a lick to the side of McCoy’s rough, unshaven face he put a hand up to thread through McCoy’s hair. It was a lot softer than Kirk had expected, which didn’t seem to match McCoy’s gruff exterior, but Kirk smiled at the feeling and moved his face so that he could breathe in the scent of McCoy. He tilted his head back and leaned the chair onto two legs until he kissed McCoy upside down.

McCoy pulled back immediately but Kirk’s hand kept him in place if only for a moment. McCoy slid his head away, hitting Kirk’s nose with his forehead, and then breathed heavily a few feet away, looking at the floor. “Dammit, Jim!”

Kirk was pretty sure he had lost the battle then (and his free hand job) until he saw the obvious straining of McCoy’s pants trying to hold his growing erection. Kirk stood up, a little bowlegged with his dick still sticking out, and swaggered over, leading McCoy to the bed. Kirk pushed at McCoy’s chest while whispering dirty words into McCoy’s ear. “C’mon, Bones,” he said and licked his lips as McCoy began to breathe a little harder.

“Jim,” McCoy warned as he was lowered onto the bed. “I have an exam tomorrow. _Tomorrow_.”

“And that really sucks,” Kirk said as he lifted McCoy’s shirt up to lick at a nipple. McCoy gasped immediately at the feeling of Kirk’s tongue hitting his skin. “Because that means we can’t do this all night.”

McCoy rolled his eyes at that. “You may have the biggest libido I’ve ever come across but I doubt you could go all night.”

With a twinkle in his eyes, Kirk grinned. “Is that a challenge, Bones?”

“No!” McCoy pushed Kirk away by the face and sat up. “Now let me get back to studying before this goes any further.”

“Good luck studying with that,” Kirk nodded to the obvious hard-on as McCoy pulled his shirt back down. McCoy hesitated as he considered Kirk’s words. As studious as he was, it would be more than difficult to concentrate when his body was so excited and Kirk was fucking offering himself up. Kirk edged closer and nipped at McCoy’s neck.

“Why don’t we both just get this out of our systems...” Kirk smiled as he tugged McCoy’s shirt up and his hands began moving further south. A loud keening noise escaped McCoy’s lips before he could bite it back. “Oh,” Kirk perked up at the noise and strategically placed his mouth over McCoy’s nipple and cupped McCoy through his pants.

There was no way McCoy was going anywhere now.

But if this was going to happen, McCoy wasn’t going to let Kirk get the upper hand. There was no need to inflate the kid’s oversized ego any further. He brought Kirk up to kiss him, enjoying the feel of those plush lips finally against his own.

Kirk grinned into it, trying to bring some teeth into the kiss. McCoy kissed like a man would kiss his wife: tender and loving. Kirk bit his lip and McCoy moaned. “I’m not a girl,” Kirk teased. McCoy growled at the comment and bit Kirk’s shoulder, his scruff making Kirk shiver.

“I know that, you idiot.” McCoy bit him again and held on with his teeth until Kirk whined pathetically. McCoy was still so incredibly gentle though, licking the wound he’d created on Kirk’s skin.

“Relax,” Kirk grinned. “Don’t be afraid to fuck me. I won’t break.” He kissed McCoy roughly until the older man’s toes spread and his legs opened, knees wrapping around Kirk. “There we go,” Kirk groaned.

“Shut up,” McCoy snarled, pulling Kirk back.

It was a tangle of limbs after that and their remaining clothes were ripped off while the two of them fought for dominance. McCoy gripped Kirk’s shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, finally taking control. “Where do you keep the condoms, kid?” McCoy asked, already eyeing Kirk’s ass with dark intent as he took his own dick and touched himself with leisurely strokes. Kirk nodded towards the bedside table, wishing he had tipped McCoy over the edge a _long_ time ago.

McCoy reached over Kirk to fumble around in the drawer of Kirk’s nightstand.

“Flip over,” McCoy commanded as he opened the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers.

“Really?” Kirk smirked. “You don’t want to do it face-to-face?”

McCoy didn’t even respond to his comment, slapping Kirk’s ass as the blond turned onto his stomach. He presented his ass to McCoy like he was some sort of cat in heat and McCoy had to admit it was a damn good sight. But he wasn’t going to let Kirk win this game of whatever they had going.

He was going to make this a slow drag for Kirk.

McCoy slid a finger in and out, setting a monotonous pace before adding the second. This time he used his fingers to really stretch the muscles until they were loose. He twisted his fingers inside, searching for Kirk’s sweet spot. There was a grunt from Kirk and his hips stuttered--McCoy smiled triumphantly. He placed his fingers everywhere but Kirk’s prostate, almost touching it before quickly moving away. Kirk was already whining but McCoy just moved to bite at his thigh to shut him up. The third finger stretched Kirk open and McCoy was really able to scissor his fingers then.

He played with his hole until Kirk was writhing on the bed, panting for more. McCoy stretched him until he could fit his three fingers in with ease, mainly to tease Kirk and make him wait for it but also because he didn’t want to hurt him. Kirk was humping the bed, trying to work his dick against the mattress as well as the fingers in his ass, but only ended up making a noise of frustration. McCoy took his fingers out and Kirk let out a sound of disappointment.

“You ready?” McCoy asked as he slipped a condom on and slicked himself up. Kirk gave McCoy an annoyed look in answer.

He settled in behind Kirk, biting at his ear as he draped his body over him. McCoy eased himself past the ring of loosened muscle and Kirk practically purred at the feeling of being full again. It took a moment for McCoy to get used to the warmth of Kirk’s body surrounding him and he didn’t move until he was sure he wasn’t going to come right away.

McCoy moved at the same speed he had used earlier with his fingers. Kirk did his best to push his hips back in time with McCoy’s thrusts, trying to build a faster pace.  A low groan escaped Kirk’s mouth and his eyes were droopy with the frustratingly slow rhythm that made him feel like he was totally under McCoy’s power.

“C’mon, old man,” Kirk growled. “Don’t you have to get back to studying?”

Sometimes McCoy wished Kirk wasn’t so clever. “You’re right, Jim.”

He slammed his hips in earnest, doing his best to aim for Kirk’s prostate. Kirk gasped and he reached his hand down to hold the base of his cock, trying to keep back his release. There was a mischievous glint in McCoy’s eyes. He licked the shell of Kirk’s ear and bit his ear lobe. “Let’s make this quick,” McCoy said against Kirk’s neck, pulling out of him almost completely before slamming back in.

Kirk moved the hand on his dick away to steady himself and McCoy took the opportunity to grab it as it bobbed obscenely. He pushed his thumb against Kirk’s slit and it was obvious he wasn’t going to last long after that.

Kirk gritted his teeth but when McCoy twisted his hand around Kirk’s cock and thrust in at just the right angle, he was done. His body tensed up while he came all over the bed sheets, whining with release. McCoy kissed Kirk’s ear, almost tenderly. “Good boy,” he praised as he began to pull out, only to be stopped by Kirk.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kirk’s voice was barely more than a gasp. “You’re not done yet...”

“I’ll just go finish in the bathroom,” McCoy sounded equally as ragged.

Kirk shook his head. “Nuh-uh, c’mon.”

He pushed his hips back and clenched down. It was all Kirk had to do to convince him. McCoy took back his place behind Kirk and slipped right back in with little resistance from Kirk’s worn out hole. “Come for me, baby,” Kirk groaned into the pillow until McCoy pumped his hips, his nails digging into Kirk’s back as he thrust into him.

Kirk clenched his teeth at McCoy’s relentless pace and grounded out a low, “Shit.”

Kirk’s sensitive cock rubbed against the bed sheets and he whined when McCoy hit his sweet spot, his body tired but definitely wanting more. McCoy breathed heavily as he reached orgasm and pushed his face into Kirk’s neck, he was way too fucked out to focus on breathing so biting wasn’t even an option. With a final thrust, McCoy came, moaning loudly into Kirk’s hair. His hips stuttered a bit until he finally had the mental capacity to remember to pull out. He flopped onto his back beside Kirk.

They both laid there on the small twin bed that student housing provided.

“Back to studying now,” McCoy commanded.

“Sleep first,” Kirk yawned and cuddled closer to McCoy.

“Never figured you for a snuggler, Jim,” McCoy said but wrapped an arm around Kirk anyways. He reached over and grabbed his PADD, studying as he carded his fingers through Kirk’s hair. “I’m waking you up in twenty minutes to keep studying, though.”

“I’ll just distract you again,” Kirk warned with hooded eyes.

McCoy was sort of hoping that would be the case.

 

 


End file.
